Se
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: Desafio da Arthemisys. Ikki e Pandora


Disclaimer: Saint Seiya eh do Kurumada.

Se

Diga-me o que fazer.

Diga-me o que pensar.

Diga-me como agir.

Foi assim a minha vida inteira. Desde que _ele_ nasceu, foi como eu vivi. Contemplo mais uma vez a imensidão congelada do lago da pior das prisões do Inferno apavorada ante a perspectiva de agir por conta própria.

Foi o que ele despertou em mim.

As lembranças de quando eu ainda era alguém. De quando eu era Pandora e não escrava de Hades a quem ele ironicamente se referia como irmã.

E eu tolamente me sentia grata por isso sem saber que tais laços nunca existiram. Talvez não seja minha culpa depois de tanto tempo... Tanto tempo obrigada a esquecer do que era o contato com outro humano. Tanto tempo enquanto minha mente entorpecia e eu me tornava incapaz de sentir. De ver. De pensar. De agir de qualquer maneira que não fosse friamente calculada por eles.

Ele foi o primeiro a conseguir me mostrar que eu não me tornei mais que uma marionete. Eu pensava o que fazia; fazia por que queria. Proteger meu irmãozinho. Ajuda-lo a conquistar seus objetivos.

Foi quando eu vi a determinação daqueles olhos azuis.

Para salvar seu mundo, eles invadiram o Inferno. Para salvar seu irmão ele lutou sozinho contra um Deus. Foi quando eu percebi que, eu talvez fizesse o que ele fez por Hades. Mas Hades nunca pensaria em fazer isso por mim.

Eu era apenas um peão em um jogo estúpido que agora eu não sabia mais se era certo ou não. Apenas havia me deixado ser controlada por toda a minha vida.

Não tenho certeza do por que vim até aqui. Talvez por que eu queira provar que depois de tanto tempo ainda posso pensar por mim mesma. Talvez para agradecê-lo por me mostrar um mundo que eu havia deixado para trás. Talvez por vingança por eu ter sido transformada no que sou. Talvez por que eu simplesmente não queira que a vida de alguém como ele seja desperdiçada aqui.

Ou talvez eu queira simplesmente fazer algo que faça a diferença.

Ninguém sequer se preocupa em vigiar meus movimentos, tão certos de que eu obedeço cegamente toda e qualquer ordem. Se eu o tirar daqui, minha punição será a morte. Mas ele fará um estrago grande. E eu vou me sentir vingada.

Seja como for não tenho mais tempo pra hesitar. É muito fácil agir quando se apenas recebe ordens. É preciso uma coragem muito maior para ir contra elas.

Recupero seu corpo frio do lago de Cocyte. Com algum esforço consigo carregar seu corpo congelado pra um lugar mais seguro.

À beira das ruínas do muro das lamentações. Hades já está nos Elísios lutando e eu vou garantir que ele vá também.

Envolvo seu corpo grande entre meus braços, meu cosmo aumenta na esperança de aquecer seu coração congelado. Como ele fez comigo, sem saber.

Vejo suas pálpebras tremendo enquanto os lábios murmuram gemidos desconexos e descubro aliviada que não é tarde demais. Que ele continua vivo.

E por alguns instantes fúteis paro e percebo o quanto ele é bonito. As feições não perdem a expressão feroz e determinada nem enquanto está inconsciente. Foi assim desde a primeira vez que eu o vi. Se a situação fosse outra eu poderia ter me apaixonado por ele.

Mas no momento me sinto apenas grata e admirada por ele. Não vivi normalmente por tempo o bastante para saber o que é se apaixonar. Não sei e nunca vou saber. Mas acho que isso é o mais perto que eu posso chegar.

Os olhos azuis se abrem com um estalo; cheios de dúvida e raiva ao me avistar. Não o culpo, depois de tudo que eu fiz.

Não sei por onde começar. A única palavra que sai é o seu nome:

"Ikki..."

Na segunda vez que você me pede eu não hesito. Aquele olhar não me deixa dúvidas de que vou ter a vingança que mereço.

Pela primeira vez na vida, sou completamente honesta. Sem mais segredos, sem mais mentiras, estendo toda a minha vida sem esconder nada. Mesmo sem querer, sinto como se estivesse confessando meus pecados antes de morrer e praticando minha última boa ação entregando a ele a única coisa de valor que Hades me confiou: a chave que vai levá-lo aos Elísios.

O olhar de Ikki para mim se suaviza e, pela primeira vez, me sinto compreendida. Não me restam dúvidas: eu com certeza teria aprendido a amá-lo se pudesse.

Uma dor lancinante e um grito abafado que reconheço como meu, indicam que Hades já sabe o que eu fiz. Como eu já esperava, Tânatos me deu o golpe final como punição. Não me importa. No fundo, eu sempre preferi morrer e me libertar dessa vida.

Seus braços fortes me envolvem no meu último momento de vida e eu sinto calor correndo pelo meu corpo como há muito não sentia. Morro vendo as cores que há muito esquecera.

O vermelho do meu sangue.

O azul dos seus olhos.

Intenso como eu sempre quis.

Obrigada por mostrar isso para mim. Obrigada por ter me mostrado o que é ser humana novamente. O que poderia ter sido amar.

Adeus.

-FIM-

N/A: sem comentários sobre esse fic. Queria ter dado um título melhor e Lithos, obrigada pela betagem.

Só.


End file.
